spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebob and Milo Power Hour transcript
Mr.Baldwin:Okay spring is going to start- (class exits homeroom) Mr.Baldwin:Now.... Milo:Are you excited? Oscar:Yeah Bro. Milo:What are you guys doing? Bea:I'm getting a make over for Fishster. Milo:Yeah fishter...the only holiday that involes bunny.But I was thinking some more with uh..pizzaz. Albert:Can I have some pizzaz? Milo:(pushes Albert) No! (holds up map) Milo:But I was thinking more of a pet store. Oscar:Wow. Bea:Can we go. Oscar:No remember last spring break what Milo did. (shows flashback) Oscar:Are you sure this fire cracker will work? Milo:Sure! (Lights rocket and Milo falls up in the sky) Oscar:Milo! (rocket blows up) Milo:Ouch... (Scene goes Milo and Oscar's home) Oscar:Milo how are we gonna get to another pet store. Bea:I got it covered I ordered a rocket. Delivery boy:Here's your rocket. (gang gets in rocket and flies outside the tank and into the world) Milo:Weee! (flies into pet store and into tank) SpongeBob:Oh my gosh what was that! Patrick:I don't know. SpongeBob:(walks over to rocket) are you okay? Milo:Wow! I met a talking cheese! Bea:Wow hello cheese! Patrick:Did somebody say cheese? Milo:(takes bite out of SpongeBob) Yuck! you don't taste like cheese! SpongeBob:Aaaah! Oscar:Uh..guys that's not cheese (looks at SpongeBob with magnifine glass) (SpongeBob looks ugly with magnifine glass) Oscar:Nope he's a Sponge. SpongeBob:Yup i'm SpongeBob SquarePants,who are you? Oscar:I'm Oscar,this is my brother Milo and this is my girlfriend-I mean friend! Bea. Gary:Meow. SpongeBob:What do you mean nice save? Nevermind.. Milo:What should we do while were on spring break? Bea:I don't know party? (The gang from SpongeBob and Fish hooks party in SpongeBob's living room and scene cuts to after spring break) Milo:Noo! (grabbing onto SpongeBob's pants) I don't wanna go! (accidentally rips SpongeBob's clothes off) SpongeBob:Gah! (govers himself) Oscar:Milo you have to go (pulling Milo off floor) Milo:Noo! Bea:Release your grip Milo! (throws Milo into space ship) Oscar:Wait! Patrick:Yeah? Oscar:Can I have another Krabby Patty? Bea:Oh and me too! SpongeBob:Sure! (gives both patty's) Milo:(sneaks out of rocket and into hides behind SpongeBob's chair) SpongeBob:I'll see if Gary's still sleeping in your rocket. (looks over and accidentally slips) Oscar:Well its been fun bye! (Oscar and Bea fly away in rocket) Milo:(Pops out of couch) hey guys! Sandy:(gasp) Milo?! Milo:Hey guys! Sandy:Ya'll were suppose to go back with Bea and Milo. Milo:Oh uh...(thinks) they said I could stay,so how about some Kah-Rah-Tay! (scene cuts to treedome) Milo:Lets get it! Sandy:(charges to Milo) hi-ya! (punches Milo) Milo:Oh it is on! (rushes up to Sandy and punches her in the stomatch) Sandy:Ouch! Your pretty good. Milo:Not to bad yourself. (scene cuts to Oscar and Milo's house) Oscar:Milo did you fall alseep again? (looks in rocket) SpongeBob:Gary? Gary? Bea:(gasp) SpongeBob! SpongeBob:Where Am I? Oscar:How did you co-Milo! (cuts to home room) Bea:Don't worry SpongeBob we'll get you out,we just need to make it through school. Chelsie:Who's the new kid? Bea:This is SpongeBob,its a long story of how we got here. Mr.Baldwin:Okay kids we've got a new student and his name is-? SpongeBob:Uh...SpongeBob...SquarePants. Mr.Baldwin:Wait a minute! Where's Milo? This is his 5th abesence which means suspencion if he's not make here in 3 hours. Bea:Aaaah! 3 hours! But today we just started school! Oscar:Uh..Mr.Baldwin can I use the bathroom? Mr.Baldwin:Sure. Bea:I have to go to and SpongeBob has to go to,Don't you SpongeBob? (winks) SpongeBob:No. Bea:I said don't you SpongeBob? (winks) SpongeBob:Oh (laughs) I get-oops i mean yup I gotta go. Mr.Baldwin:Uh-okay. (SpongeBob and Bea leave class room and return home) Bea:Let a rip! (everyone gets in rocket and flies back to pet store) Mr.Krabs:C'mon on Milo your losing all me money! Milo:Sorry Mr.Krabs but I (bites and chews) just can't get enough of these Krabby Patty's. (Oscar,Bea and SpongeBob bust into Krusty Krab celing) Milo:Guys? Oscar:Milo we gotta get you home or you'll be expelled. Milo:Okay. (Anchovies come) Squidward:Aaaah! Anchovies! (SpongeBob,Milo,Bea,Oscar,Mr.Krabs and Squidward climb up the Krusty Krab pole) All:Aaaah! SpongeBob:This is it? Milo:Wait! (jumps down to boat) Milo:Oh yeah (X 3) (dances) SpongeBob:I've got an idea (jumps into kitchen) Order up! (surves all anchovies then they leave) Mr.Krabs:That was a huge adventure my money makers.I hope you like your stay in the Matey Fish tanks. Milo:Actually I'm going home. Oscar:Yeah! (scene cuts to outside the tank) SpongeBob:Bye! (waves goodbye and rocket flies away) Category:Transcripts